Love the Way You Lie
by CassieCat97
Summary: Bella and Edward's relationship has always been the same. They're either extremely in love, or hitting and yelling at each other. They both wish this never happened, but they feel as if they can't control it. Because that's just love. AH, OOC, AU.


**A.N/ Okay, so listening to the song 'Love the Way You Lie,' and I was like, overtaken by emotion. So, I just _had _to write this, and here it is. I'm very angsty right now, so be prepared! **

**Disclaimer: 'Twilight' belongs to Stephenie Meyer. 'Love the Way You Lie' belongs to Eminem and Rihanna. I don't own anything except the plot... Okay, I barely even own that. **

**Summary: Bella and Edward's relationship has always been the same. They're either extremely in love, or hitting and yelling at each other. They both wish this never happened, but they feel as if they can't control it. AH, OOC, AU. **

Love the Way You Lie

Bella's PoV

"What is your fucking problem, Bella?" My boyfriend, Edward yelled at me. I winced as he threw a picture of us at the wall. I heard the glass shattering.

"Who the fuck was that guy? Why do you have to be such a whore?" He screamed. I winced as a picture of my mother was thrown through the window.

"Edward! Calm down!" I yelled back at him. "It doesn't mean a fucking thing! And I am not a fucking whore!"

He laughed bitterly. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm _sure _it didn't. How long have you two been fucking?"

My vision was clouded with tears. "What the fuck are you talking about? The only person I've been _fucking _is you!" I screamed. He picked up a vase, and threw it at the wall.

I thought about how this had started. How our abusive relationship had come to be. It wasn't like this in the beginning. No, it definitely hadn't been. Our relationship had been perfect, actually.

We'd met at a club one night. I'd been dancing, when a man about my age wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Hey, beautiful," He'd whispered, in his deep, sexy, velvet voice. The way he talked had sent shivers down my spine. So, I grinded against him, and whispered, "Hey, sexy." When I turned around, I realized that he really _was _sexy.

The eyes that peered back were a deep, emerald green colour. They looked amused, and mysterious. His features were all perfect and angular, and a smile played around his perfect pink lips. He was taller than me, probably like 6'2. And his hair! It was a strange shade of bronze, and it was total sex hair. I wanted to run my hands through it. His body looked to be muscular, but not _too _muscular.

We continued grinding on the dance floor. And later, he left without even telling me his name, leaving me dazed and confused. He obviously knew what he was doing, because a week after, we ended up grinding on the dance floor, again. This time, however, he told me his name. Edward Cullen.

That night, we ended up at my house, and we did what he had just accused me of doing with another man. Fucking, that is.

I expected it to be a one-night stand. I think he did, too. But somehow, we ended up in this crazy relationship.

At one point, it was perfect. We connected on a level that neither of us understood. So, now you're probably wondering how we ended up like this, all fucked-up.

Well, there's an explanation.

We were at the same club that we'd met at. Edward had gone to the washroom, and a really cute guy asked me to dance, Jacob I think his name was. I didn't think Edward was the jealous type, so I said 'yes,' and danced with him.

Oh, was I ever wrong.

As soon as Edward saw me dancing with him, he punched him, multiple times.

"Bella," He'd said, "Get the fuck in the car." And so we left. As soon as we were back at the small, two-story house that we shared, I'd slapped him. He didn't take it well.

"You bitch," He'd snarled. Then, he'd backed me into a corner, and punched right through the wall. I slapped him again, and this time, he slapped me back. We hit each other, pulled the others hair, clawed, bit... again and again. In the end, we'd ended up fucking, the way we always did.

That was the first night of an unhealthy cycle, one that we couldn't break.

When I'd woke up, I saw Edward crying softly.

"Bella, I'm so sorry," He'd whispered. "I was drunk. I didn't mean to. You could never understand how sorry I am. Please don't leave me."

And so I'd kissed him, and everything was okay. For about a week.

We were at a different club, since we'd been banned from the other one. This time, I was in the washroom, doing a touch up on my make-up, when I walked out to see a strawberry-blond girl clinging to Edward. _My _Edward. I didn't react as badly as Edward had. At first.

"Edward, come on. Let's get out of here," I'd said, glaring at the girl.

"Come on, babe. The night's still young. Hey, can you get me another drink?" And then he'd gone back to grinding the girl. I gritted my teeth, and walked over to a really hot blond guy.

"Hey," I'd purred, 'accidentally' dropping my cellphone. I bent down slowly, giving him a nice view of my ass, and cleavage. He liked what he saw, because he grinned at me.

"Hey. I'm Riley," Hot-blond guy said. I smiled, and grabbed his hand.

"Let's dance," I'd suggested. I saw Edward glaring at us, and I smirked. He rolled his beautiful eyes. Then, he leaned down and kissed the slut he was dancing with. All of my self control was gone. I snapped.

"You fucking asshole!" I screamed at him. Riley glanced at me curiously. Then he saw where I was looking at. I pushed him away, and stalked over to where Edward stood. Other than the blaring music, the club was oddly silent. I ignored it.

"How could you go so far?" I ranted. "You just cheated on me! Why? Is this your way of getting revenge, Edward? Are you really doing this?"

"Oh yeah? You could say that I was getting revenge. I mean, I am, I guess. But you deserved it."

I knew it was wrong, but slowly, I turned toward his slutty new friend.

"Listen, skank." I snapped at her. "Put on some clothes, and get the fuck out of my sight. Because if you don't _bad _things will happen."

She simply stared at me, gaping. I rolled my eyes. "Did you hear a word I just said?" I demanded furiously. So when she didn't answer, my hand snapped back, and slapped her across the face. _Hard. _

I turned to Edward, who looked surprised, and furious.

"Let's get out of here," I suggested. He nodded, and we drove home in silence.

Now, I listened as Edward yelled at me, wincing every few seconds, when his voice rised in fury.

"Bella! Are you fucking listening to me?" Edward yelled furiously. And then I slid down the wall, feeling tears start to fall down my face. A low sob broke out low in my chest.

Edward didn't do anything. He just stood there, and listened to me sob. But it was alright. Because no matter what, I loved him. I loved the way he lied, the way he hurt me. I loved the way he caused me so much pain. The way he he held me. I loved the way he fucked me, hard and brutally.

Eventually, he came to comfort me, and one thing led to another.

So now, we lay in our bed, and I screamed his name as he slammed into me. I was so used to this routine. I would cry; he would comfort me; we would have sex.

I was tired of this. Tired of everything. I needed to leave him.

He pulled out of me, and fell asleep quickly. I felt tears spill down my face, and then I fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

The next morning, I packed my bags. I needed to get out of here. I couldn't be with him like this anymore. It was going to kill me, the way he did things to me.

My truck had just roared to life, when Edward came out, and saw me sitting there, my bags packed.

"Bella, where are you going?" He demanded.

"I'm leaving you," I said quietly, looking down.

"No you aren't," He said, a grim smile on his face.

"Isabella Marie Swan, you are _not _leaving me. You will never leave me. If I have to hurt you to get you to stay, I will do it. I'm capable of that, Bella." He said coldly.

And it was then that I realized how much we had changed. Not just him, but both of us. But I loved it. I _loved _the way he talked so coldly to me. The way he hurt me.

I got out of my truck, and walked up to him. I wrapped my arms around him, and kissed him desperately. I needed him. I needed him to be with me. I needed him inside of me.

He kissed me back, just as desperate.

"Bella, I'm sorry," He said, his green eyes shining with tears. "I just can't help it. I love you so much, and I know how much I hurt you. It kills me every time. I wish I could be faithful, I wish I could be good to you. But I can't. Bella, will you ever forgive me?"

I silenced him with my lips.

This was just the way our relationship worked. It always had worked this way, and I was sure that it always would.

EPOV

It had been a week since I'd apologized to Bella. We hadn't fought once. When I had sex with her, it wasn't just mindless fucking. It was like actually making love. When our relationship was going good, it was going great. But when it was bad, it was awful. One of us always snapped. "Who's he?" I'd say.

Tonight it was one of those nights. I was like a time bomb; everything was slowly building up inside of me. I was bound to explode sometime. So, we were at a bar, and I was drinking shots with a couple of friends.

"Man, hows Bella?" Emmett asked, sounding concerned. He knew about my screwed up relationship, and he wanted to help me.

"She's... Bella. Y'know, probably sleeping with half of Seattle. But man, I'm used to it by now," I slurred. I wouldn't have said that if I wasn't drunk out of my mind. I heard the door open, and Bella walked in. Speak of the devil. But it wasn't just Bella. There was a guy with her. Of course.

"Man, it's not worth it," My other friend, Jasper muttered, stirring his drink. "It is fucking worth it," I growled.

I stalked up to her. "Hey Bella, found another guy to fuck?" I growled at her. "Edward," She said, sounding surprised and nervous. She really had every right to be.

Without another thought, I punched the guy in the face.

Bella silently followed. "Edward, I can explain."

I laughed bitterly as I got in my Volvo. "You don't need to explain, Bella. I get it. Your body has needs, right?"

"Edward, that guy was my fucking cousin."

Bella joined me in the Volvo, and wouldn't meet my eyes.

"God Bella, I'm so fucking story. I had no fucking idea," I said, trying to reason with her. "I guess next time I'm pissed I'll aim my fist at the drywall."

Bella's fist slammed down on the dashboard. "God Dammit, Edward! Listen to yourself! Don't you understand? There's not going to _be _a next time. I'm fed up with this. Us fighting, then fucking. It's stupid, and we're just hurting each other.

I listened to her rant, feeling like a bigger douche bag by the second.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I swear, I'll stop." We'd arrived back home.

"Edward, I'm leaving."

This time, I couldn't stop her. I watched her leave out the window. Well, I guess that's why they call it windowpane.

I chuckled silently at my own pathetic joke. I was such a fucking idiot. Why was I so jealous? Why couldn't I accept the fact that other guys were going to check out Bella? It made sense, of course. She was hot as hell, and any guy who didn't want to fuck her had to be gay. I had the perfect girl, and I let her slip through my fingers.

I spent my days drinking vodka, and any other form of alcohol I could find. I was drunk as fuck when Bella came back.

I kissed her roughly, groping the body that I had missed for so long.

"Edward," She whispered, in her sweet, melodic voice.

"We need to talk."

Ahh, great. I thought we were already broken up, but apparently she needed to rub it in my face.

"You just stand there and watch me burn..." She started. What the fuck was that supposed to mean? "But that's alright because I like the way it hurts." She finished. Um, okay. I wondered vaguely if she'd been doing drugs, or some other shit.

"And you just stand there and hear me cry, but that's alright..." Well, this one actually made sense. "That's alright?" I asked, surprised. She nodded. "That's alright... because I love the way you lie."

**A.N/ And so there you have it! OMG I listened to 'Love the Way You Lie' on replay the whole time I was writing this! It's gonna be stuck in my head for soooo long after this! **

**Anyways, if you liked this, check out my other story, 'Scars.' There's no love-hate relationship, but there is a lot of angst, so you'll like that! Anyways, please review and tell me what you thought! **


End file.
